Biohazard
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: after taking down a group of terroirts the team may of become infected by a deadly disease. Who became infected and will the survive the course of the disease? Au Jenny is still alove. JIBBS, TIVA maybe MCABBY not sure. Rated T for saftey. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Biohazard 

_**Welcome to an NCIS story. This is set in the seasons when Jenny is alive. Contains JIBBS and TIVA. Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

**Chapter 1- quarantine**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was down in his basement, drinking whiskey and working on his boat. He was in his old NCIS jumper and some old pants. He sat on his work bench, covered in saw dust, sipping his drink. His boat was halfway complete. This was his fourth boat her was working on. He swallowed his whiskey and stood back up again. He picked up a piece of sand paper and moved closer to his boat. He began to sand with the grain and dust particles began to fall. He was thinking about his latest case where some NAVY kids had gone rogue and had stolen a virus that could kill millions.

He heard footsteps descending his stairs basement stairs and he looked up. His eyes narrowed and he turned to face them.

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs demanded as they descended his stairs. There was seven men, all dressed in suits and ties. The first man down was tall, lean with dark hair that was slightly ruffled. He looked slightly older than Tony and his slightly ruffled look did not suit him at all.

"Nick O'Dell, VIDC," O'Dell introduced himself once he was standing in front of Gibbs.

"VIDC?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Virus Infections Disease Control," O'Dell said, holding out his badge for Gibbs to see.

Deciding it was legit, Gibbs looked back to O'Dell.

"What's this about?" Gibbs demanded, unhappy that strangers came wondering into his home.

"Your latest case involved a stolen Virus, correct?" O'Dell said, looking around the basement.

"Yeah, so what?" Gibbs asked, throwing down his sandpaper.

"We believe you may of become infected," O'Dell said, finishing his observation of Gibbs basement and his attention was now back on Gibbs.

"Infected?" Gibbs repeated.

"Yes. We are going to have to put you into quarantine. Your to come with us immediately," O'Dell said, reaching for some cuffs.

"What are the cuffs for?" Gibbs asked.

"for precaution," O'Dell said. Gibbs glared at him and O'Dell faltered. Gibbs continued to glare at O'Dell and O'Dell coughed uneasily.

"Let's go," O'Dell said uneasily and Gibbs followed the other men out of his home, glaring the whole time.

Director Jenny Shepard sat on her bed with a book and folders. Her glasses were perched on her nose and her red hair was out and fell to her shoulders. She was wearing her pink night dress with lace trimming and he fell just above her knees. Sighing she dropped one of her folders and took her glasses off. She rubbed her eyes and sighed again. She couldn't concentrate, not when a certain Special Agent with graying hair was on her mind.

Her doorbell rang and she sat up. She heard the door open and close. Jenny jumped up, grabbed her silk dressing gown and grabbed a gun. Slowly she mad her way out of the room and down the hall. Checking each room she made it to the stairs and found around seven men in suits and ties.

Jenny raised her gun.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, cocking her gun.

"Director Shepard, put the gun down," one man said, while everyone else raised their guns.

"I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?" Jenny demanded once again.

"Mitchell Harper, VIDC," Harper said, showing his badge. Jenny, satisfied that it was not a hoax lowered her gun as did everyone else.

"VIDC?" Jenny asked.

"Virus Infection-" Harper began but Jenny cut him off.

"I know what it stands for, why are you here?" Jenny snapped, none to pleased that people were in her house.

"The latest case you were involved in with the stolen virus. We need to quarantine you," Harper explained.

"Quarantine me?" Jenny said, shocked.

"We need to make sure you weren't infected," Harper explained. "We need you to come with us now."

An agent close to Jenny took her gun and led her down the stairs. She shook him off her and followed them out to the car.

Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David where in a local bar, not far from their home. Loud music filled the bar as they drunk. They were sitting at the bar, laughing and having a good time. Over the years they had grown really close, becoming good friends and both, not knowing that the other had, had fallen for each other. Both were in love with each other but to afraid to tell the other.

They were both had come from work. Ziva was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. Tony was wearing his suit, his tie loose around his neck.

"I do not understand," Ziva finally admitted."Awe, does the big bad assassin not get it?" Tony teased and Ziva punched his arm. He whimpered and coughed.

"Ouch," he cried and Ziva smirked and drank the last of her drink. Tony gave a sarcastic 'ha ha' and drank the last of his drink too.

"Ready to go?" Ziva asked. Tony wasn't ready but nodded all the same.

Ziva grabbed her bag and the left the bar.

"Want to come back to my place and watch a movie?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled to herself.

"Yes, I would like that," Ziva answered and Tony grinned.

As they were walking to the car a van pulled up with a skid. Ziva and Tony turned to each other. About six men and women jumped out of the van and raced towards them. Ziva slowly bended down and extracted a knife from her thigh. She stood back up straight and Tony looked to her.

"Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David," a women called running up them. She reached them and Ziva attacked. She kicked the women in the stomach, grabbed her hand, spun around and flung the women on to her back. Another man came running up, gun drawn but Ziva kicked the gun out of his hand, brandished her knife. The other four people came running up, gun drawn and surrounded them.

"Drop the knife, Agent David," said the women that Ziva flipped to the ground. Ziva scowled and did so. One nervous looking men came forward and took the knife.

"Michelle Heart, VIDC," the women introduced.

"VIDC?" Tony asked, confused and looking to Ziva. She shrugged in return.

"Virus Infection Disease Control," Heart explained. "We are here about you latest case." she said, turning to Ziva and giving her a look. Ziva shrugged.

"She should of introduced herself earlier," Ziva muttered to Tony who chuckled. Michelle looked Tony up and down and smiled slightly.

"What about our latest case?" Tony asked, shifting the conversation along.

"The stolen Virus. We believe you may of been infected," Michelle said. Tony looked to Ziva, shocked.

"What?" Tony managed to choke out. "I've already had the plague, I don't need another life threatening disease."

"Aren't you a lucky one, yes?" Ziva chuckled. Tony made a face at her.

"We need to Quarantine you. You need to come with us now," Michelle said. Tony nodded and Ziva huffed.

"Come on along sweet cheeks," Tony said, nudging Ziva. Michelle's eyes went wide.

"I want my knife back," Ziva said. "It was gift for my third birthday."

The agents looked to each other, eyes wide.

Timothy McGee typed away on his new laptop. After what happened with his type writer he couldn't afford to have another repeat. After all he wanted to write another book. He had jazz playing the background and his fingers poised on his type writer. He was dressed in his collar shirt and black pants. He hadn't been bothered changing when he came in. It had been a long day and he was happy it was over.

_Tommy and Lisa stepped into the elevator, an awkwardness hanging over them like a dark cloud. _McGee began typing when a loud knock on his door made him spin. He stood up and his door suddenly burst opened. Stunned and confused, McGee watched as several people came into his apartment.

"What the hell is this? You broke my door," McGee cried as people filed in.

"Timothy McGee, Mark Fuller VIDC," the agent closer to him introduced himself.

"Virus Infection Disease Control?" McGee said, confused.

"You've heard of us. Good," Mark said. "We need you to come with us for quarantine."

"Quarantine?" McGee asked, confused as men began to push him out the door.

"You may of become infected," Mark said. McGee's eyes went wide and he gulped. This was a really long day.

Abby Shucito was coming back from bowling with the nuns. She was wearing he big boots and her black short skirt along with her black shirt with the white skull.

She pulled her hearse up to the front of her house. She stopped her car, the loud music by _Brain Matter_ cut off her as she cut the ignition. She hummed happily and jumped out of her car.

"Abby Shucito?" said a voice from the dark. Abby looked up and around.

"Who's there?" Abby called, pulling out some pepper spray from her bag.

"Carl Evans. VIDC," Carl introduced, moving out of the shadows.

"What's VIDC doing here. At my house?" Abby asked, keeping a firm grip on her pepper spray.

"We need you to come with us for quarantine," Carl said.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Your latest case with the stolen virus. You may of become infected," Carl said. "We need you to come with us now.'

"OK," Abby said, still holding her pepper spray as Carl led her to the van.

_Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope I explained it OK. Tell me what you think!!!_


	2. Tests

_Hey every one and welcome to chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the first! DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS._

**Chapter 2- tests **

Gibbs was placed in a quarantined room with eight beds. He saw that Ducky and Palmer were already there on the beds.

"Quite a predicament we are in," Ducky said, as Gibbs entered the room.

"I'll say, Duck," Gibbs said as he sat on one of the beds. Five minuets later a doctor came walking up with Jenny beside him. Gibbs stood up and moved over to the door. He looked her up and down. She was wearing her silk night dress that was just above her knees and her silk dressing gown on covering her.

Gibbs met her at the door.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

"Not exactly fun finding VIDC in you house but yeah, I'm OK," Jenny said. She nodded to Ducky and Palmer and sat down on one of the beds. Gibbs sat down too.

"What's this all about?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

"Apparently we could be infected," Gibbs said. Jenny sighed. At least she got to spend the night with Gibbs, even if it wasn't exactly how he planned it.

"Great," Jenny muttered.

The door opened again and in came McGee and Abby.

"Gibbs! What's happening? Could we really be infected?" Abby cried, rushing to Gibbs. Gibbs stood up and Abby rushed into his arms. He stumbled back and Jenny put out her arms to stop them falling.

"You OK, Abbs. Did they hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm OK, Gibbs. They didn't touch me," Abby said. "Could we really be infected?"

"I don't know, Abbs," Gibbs said, rubbing her back and letting her go.

Abby stepped back and looked around.

"Where is, Ziva and Tony?" Abby asked, looking around the room.

Just then the door opened again and in came Ziva and Tony.

"ZIVA. TONY," Abby cried and rushed to them, hugging them tightly. They stumbled a bit but managed to stay upright. Once Abby let them go the moved closer to the others.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked them.

"Yeah, can't say for the agents who picked us up though," Tony said and Ziva shrugged.

"They should of been more clear," Ziva said, sitting down next to Jenny. She chuckled and Ziva smiled.

The door opened again and this time a doctor came in.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Michael Keller. Now do you understand why you are here?" Keller asked.

"Because you think we are infected with this virus," Ducky said.

"Correct Doctor Mallard," Keller said. "We just need to run some tests to make sure that you have contracted the virus when you came in contact with it," Keller said.

"Doctor Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, we'll begin with you," Keller said, consulting his chart. They nodded and stood up. They walked over to the doctor and were taken out of the concealed room. Abby sighed and they all sat down on the beds. Gibbs sat down on the bed next to Jenny. Ziva, Tony, Abby and McGee all sat on the bed next to them. Jenny curled her feet up under her and Gibbs gaze landed on her skin.

He had fallen for Jenny. He been feeling this for a while and during this case he had worried about her. After all she had been shot at and had fallen pretty heavily on her arm.

Gibbs leaned in close to Jenny's ear.

"I like the pajamas," he whispered. Jenny smiled and blushed.

Tony checked his watch and it read 11:00. At the moment Abby was trying to coax out of Tim what he was doing when the VIDC showed up.

"I was in bed, Abby," McGee said again.

"Wearing you suit?" Abby mused. Tim looked down and groaned.

"Was, Gemicty writing another novel?" Tony asked in a silly voice.

"Shut up, Tony," McGee said, embarrassed.

"Another book on Officer Lisa and Tommy's romance?" Ziva asked, amused. McGee went red.

"Come on, leave him along," Abby said, putting an arm around him.

"Thank you, Abby," McGee said sincerely. Abby smiled.

An hour later Ducky and Palmer came back.

"Abby and Timothy, your next," Keller said. McGee and Abby stood up. Abby suddenly looked nervous. Gibbs stood up and went to Abby.

"You'll be fine," Gibbs said. Abby nodded and followed McGee out. Gibbs sat down again and Ducky to a seat on the bed next to him.

"How did it go?" Jenny asked.

"Fine. They took some blood samples and did some other tests," Ducky said. He looked tired and older.

Gibbs nodded and Palmer drifted of to another bed beside Ziva and Tony. Jenny sighed and nodded.

Tony and Ziva were still on the same bed, talking and chatting lightly, chuckling occasionally. Gibbs and Ducky talked, Jenny occasionally talking but mostly yawning quietly. At 12:00 Abby and McGee came back both looking tired.

"Ziva and Anthony," Doctor Keller called and they both stood up. Tony put his hand on the small of Ziva's back as they followed the doctor out. Abby crawled into a bed and fell asleep. McGee took the bed next to her and laid awake.

As Ducky and Gibbs were talking, Jenny fell asleep, leaning on Gibbs. He felt something lean on him and turned to see Jenny had fallen asleep on him. Ducky smiled at the two. Gibbs took a pillow if the bed and placed it on his lap. Gently he lowered Jenny down onto his lap and she slept on. Ducky got a blanket and draped it over her. As the talked Ducky noticed that Gibbs unconsciously stroked her hair.

Ziva and Tony followed Keller down the hall and into another secured room. Keller and a nurse, who was cute but not a pretty as Ziva, took their blood. Ziva eyed the nurse distastefully as she sent smiles to Tony. Ziva noticed that Tony was watching her and not the nurse and she smirked. After they had taken blood and a fifteen minuet rest they did some physical tests. They had their bodies examined. Doctor Keller did Tony and the Nurse did Ziva. They checked their hearts and put some monitors on them as they walked on a treadmill. After an hour they were done and they headed back to the secure room they were to stay in.

Tony walked closer to Ziva then necessary they kept bumping each other. They walked in and found Abby asleep. McGee and Palmer were talking although it looked strained. McGee looked up as they saw them and he looked relieved. Tony and Ziva took the beds next to each other. Tony noticed that Jenny was asleep in Gibbs lap. They sat down and Ziva yawned.

"Leroy, Jenny," Keller called and Gibbs nodded. Gently he shook Jenny.

"Jen, wake up," Gibbs said. Jenny groaned.

"Five more minuets," she muttered.

"It's our turn, Jen. Wake up," Gibbs said and gently shook her again. Jenny's eyes fluttered open and she blinked. Slowly, coming to her senses, she sat up. She gently got up and stumbled a bit. Gibbs steadied her and draped an arm around her. With his arm around Jenny and she leaning into him the followed the doctor out.

"You OK?" Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear.

"Fine. Just tired," Jenny yawned and continued to lean into Gibbs. As they entered the next room Gibbs lifted his arm off and squeezed Jenny's hand. She smiled up at him. They were seated and they took some blood. After a fifteen minuet rest and something to eat they did the treadmill exercises. After a few more tests they were led back to the secured room. Gibbs seeing that Jenny was nearly falling asleep again put his arm around her to keep her steady as they walked.

Gibbs saw that Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Abby were asleep. Ziva and Tony were sitting on the same bed chatting quietly. They looked up as Gibbs and Jenny entered.

"Are you alright, Director?" Ziva asked.

"Just tired," Jenny yawned. Ziva and Tony nodded. Gibbs and Jenny climbed into the last remaining beds. Jenny took off her dressing gown and climbed into bed. She fell asleep quickly and Gibbs sighed.

Tony and Ziva climbed into bed too and the lights went out. A blue light was used to kill bugs that could be in the room. Tony watched Ziva fall asleep and then he too fell asleep.

Gibbs rolled onto his side and watched as Jenny fell asleep. He sat up and leaned over to brush some of her hair out of her face. Jenny breathed deeply but continued to sleep. Gibbs climbed back into bed watching her sleep.

He looked around the room at his team. They had done good today and he was proud.

_Flash Back_

_Gibbs and Tony, guns drawn, moved around the shipping yard. McGee was close behind them, his gun drawn. Somewhere, Jenny and Ziva were scouting the place._

_Gibbs heard movement and voices. He motioned for Tony and McGee to stop. They nodded. Quickly they came into the open._

"_Hand in the air," Gibbs shouted. The men whipped around and began shooting. Bullets flew everywhere and pinged of the shipping blocks._

_Ziva and Jenny crept behind them. They cocked their guns._

"_Hands up," Ziva shouted and the men whipped around. Knowing they were surrounded they gently began to lower their weapons. The team moved forward to arrest them when the attacked. One lunged for Ziva, knocking her them both to the ground. One began to shoot at Jenny and she dived out of the way._

_One went after her. Gibbs, Tony and McGee began to shoot._

_Ziva began to fight with her man. Back on her feet they began fighting. She blocked each blow and hit hard. Jenny came flying out of nowhere, landing heavily on her arm. The man who went after her loomed over her. Ziva kicked her man, Jenny moved her leg, tripping the large man and he fell in to the other. Ziva helped Jenny up and suddenly they were flying backwards into some barrels._

_Gun shots fired and the two men fell down. Gibbs and Tony rushed to help Ziva and Jenny up. Moaning they got to their feet and dusted themselves off._

_Securing the area they were finally able to leave. None of them realizing that one of the barrels contained the virus in powder form._

_End Flash Back_

Gibbs finally drifted of to sleep, with the image of Jenny in his mind.

_Hey every one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think!!!_


	3. Results

_Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for reading this story and I really hope that you enjoy this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. _

**Chapter 3- Results **

Tony groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He wiped the sleep from the corner of his eyes and sat up. His shirt and pants were crinkled but he didn't care. He looked around the room and saw that Gibbs was already awake, sitting on the bed and watching Jenny. He heard the sheets crinkle and looked over to see McGee waking up.

Ziva beside him yawned and stretched. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Her shirt had ridden up during the night and Tony got a view of her stomach which caused him to grin stupidly. Ziva pulled her shirt down and sat up in bed.

"Morning, Tony," Ziva said, her voice sounding as if she had been up for hours.

"Morning, Zeeevah," Tony said, stretching out her name.

"No fair. How come you have good bed hair," Abby moaned as she woke up, looking at Ziva. Abby's pigtails had fallen out and her hair looked ratty and a mess. Ziva curls however were the same as always and she looked normal. Ziva shrugged. Abby sat up in her bed too. Tony looked to his watch and found that it was 9:00 in the morning.

Slowly the others began waking up. Jenny stretched and looked around her. She saw Gibbs gazing at her and she smiled. She gently sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the mess it was in.

"Sleep OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. You?" Jenny asked. Gibbs shrugged in return.

Everyone was awake now and the door opened. They all turned and saw Doctor Keller come in. He was carrying a tray and the nurse that followed him in was also carrying a tray. They placed it on a table that was in the room.

"Brought you some breakfast," Keller said, smiling.

"When can we get out of here?" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"We just need to get another blood test to make sure and then you will be free to go if you haven't contracted the virus," Keller said, looking around to them all.

Keller and the nurse began drawing another blood sample from the all. Fifteen minuets late Keller and the nurse left. They all got up and moved over to where the table held breakfast. There was fruit, cereal or toast. Grabbing a plate or a bowl they took some food and moved back to the beds to sit down and eat. Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee once again all sat on the one bed. Palmer sat on the bed opposite them, listening with rapt attention. Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny sat up the other end, eating breakfast and talking gently.

After breakfast the others moved up to where Gibb, Jenny and Ducky sat and Ducky began to tell them a story of what happened to him back in the day. He was halfway through his story when the doors opened and in came Doctor Keller. He held a file in his hands.

Everyone turned to look to him, waiting anxiously for the results.

"I know that you are waiting for the results but I just need to have a few words with Ziva David and Jenny Shepard," Keller said. Gibbs and Tony's heads snapped to Ziva and Jenny. Slowly the got up. Ziva smoothed her black skirt down. Jenny tightened their robe as they got up. They moved over to Keller and he ushered them over to the other side of the room so they couldn't be over heard.

This didn't stop everyone from turning to watch them talk. Ziva hip was jutted out and her hand folded across her stomach. Jenny was standing by Keller's side, so they could see half her face. Keller was talking to them, looking to both of them.

Gibbs glared as he saw Jenny's face change. Ziva's posture seemed to get stiffer.

After a few more minuets Keller moved towards the others, leaving Ziva and Jenny alone together at the other end of the room.

Keller moved over to the others, his face looking somber.

"Hello. I have your test results back from the lab," Keller said, looking to his folders. "Your all in the clear. You haven't contracted the virus,"

"Well that's good news then," Ducky said, smiling. Keller gave a weak smile.

"Yes. You are free to go," Keller said. They stood up and Gibbs and Tony looked to Keller.

"What about Ziva and the Director?" Abby asked in a small voice.

Keller sighed.

"I'm afraid Jenny and Ziva will have to stay. They have contracted the virus," Keller said sadly.

"No," Tony whispered, looking to Ziva. Gibbs paled.

"Doctor, what are the symptoms?" Ducky asked.

"It will start with a fever. Than nausea, a rash. We can't really tell from there," Keller sighed and looked to them sadly.

"Is there a cure?" Gibbs asked, shocked that Jenny and Ziva had got the virus.

"None that we no off at this point," Keller said, looking down. It hurt him to deliver bad news and from what Keller could see this team was close.

"Can we say good bye?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes but be quick. We need to get them treated ASAP," Keller nodded and moved aside.

Ducky, Palmer, McGee said a quick goodbye. Abby hugged both women together.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll find you a cure and you'll be back in no time," Abby promised them and she let them go. Both women smiled.

They other moved away to give Tony and Gibbs a chance to say goodbye as they weren't allowed to see them again.

"You OK, Ziva?" Tony asked, coming up to her.

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva snapped and then took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's OK," Tony said. Feeling this way the best time her pulled her into a hug. Ziva was stiff at first but eventually relaxed and hugged him back.

"We'll find a cure," Tony whispered in her ear.

"I know," Ziva said confidently. Tony kissed her head. Ziva sighed and pulled back.

While Tony and Ziva were saying their goodbye Gibbs and Jenny were doing the same.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked as he came to her. Jenny sighed.

"So far. This wasn't what I was expecting," Jenny tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob. Gibbs gently pulled her in to a hug and rubbed her back. Jenny relaxed into him and hugged him back.

"We'll get the cure and you'll be out in no time," Gibbs said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I no you will," Jenny said, burying her head in his chest. He kissed her head and she pulled back.

Gently he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I promise," Gibbs said and Jenny nodded.

"Gibbs, Tony. It's time to leave," Keller called. Tony and Gibbs gave the women one last hug and walked out of the room. Ziva and Jenny sighed. They were in for a long time.

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that it was shorter then the other and I apologize. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought._


	4. first symptoms

_Welcome to chapter four and I hope you enjoy it! Remember I don't own NCIS (sadly) and there will be more TIVA and JIBBS and I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character._

**Chapter 4- First symptoms**

After going home to change into a fresh pair of clothes Ducky, Palmer, Tony, McGee and Gibbs headed back to base.

"Ducky, I want you to go over the autopsy of the men. Abby, I want you to rerun the blood tests and see if any of those men were infected. DiNozzo, McGee, we are going back to the crime scene," Gibbs ordered, grabbing his gun, badge and holster. "I want to find this cure."

Abby and Ducky headed down to their area's along with Palmer as McGee and Tony grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator, their faces sets in determination.

Down in Abby's lab she turned her music on by her favourite band Brain Matter and took a deep breathe and dived into work."Have no fear. Super Abby is here," Abby said to herself and began frantically typing away on her keyboard.

Down in autopsy Palmer and Ducky were re examining the victims on the gun fight that Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva and Jenny fought against. Palmer went through the first autopsy report while Ducky began unstitching the first victim and began a second autopsy.

Jenny was bored out of her mind. Being stuck in a room with beds and nothing else to do was not her idea of a good time, nor was getting a disease apart of her plans either. She glanced over to Ziva who was standing stock still and looking at nothing. Her arms were folded across her chest and her face was graced with an unreadable expression. Jenny was sitting on one of the beds, legs crossed, still dressed in her night gown.

Ziva was still stressed in her pencil black skirt and heels. Neither of them had spoken for hours, both having the same thoughts mulling around their heads. Jenny had noticed that ever since Ziva heard the news that they were infected she had retreated back into Mossad mode. Jenny had not seen Ziva like this since she first met her in Europe. The door to their isolation room opened and in came Keller came in. Jenny turned to face him and slowly Ziva turned to face him too. A nurse was by his side and holding a tray.

Jenny stood up and wrapped her dressing gown around her tighter. Ziva regarded him coolly, her face expression never changing.

"I know that you have some bad new this morning," Keller began and Ziva sneered at him. He took an unconscious step back as he saw her sneer.

"We are going to run more test and find a cure," Keller continued, watching Ziva warily.

"More tests?" Jenny said.

"I'm afraid yes," Keller said. The nurse set the tray own and on it were vials, needles and more.

"We are going to give you a mild dose of penicillin," Keller said, extracting some from the vile and into the syringe. Jenny sighed as Keller moved over to her. She gently slipped her dressing gown down her shoulder. Keller slid his thumb over her skin and gently pricked her. Jenny slipped her dressing gown back up and wrapped it around her again. Keller moved to Ziva who face expression had not changed. He pricked her and injected the serum and she didn't even blink.

"Now I just want you to rest. We'll be back with an update soon," Keller said and he and the nurse left.

Jenny sunk back onto the bed and Ziva finally moved. She too sank down on the bed and moved her long hair out of her face. Both women sighed at the same time.

Gibbs, Tony and McGee strode back into the bullpen, evidence in hand.

"Get this down to Abby now," Gibbs said. Tony and McGee nodded and hurried down to Abby's lab. Gibbs was about to go see Ducky when a voice stopped him.

"Agent Gibbs," Deputy Director Vance called from up on the cat walk. Gibbs looked up. "A word?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs to go see him. Gibbs took the stairs one at the time and headed to Vance.

"Update?" Vance said bluntly, switching his toothpick from one side to the other.

"Jenny and Ziva are infected," Gibbs said, leaning against the rail and looking out over the room.

"Is there a cure?" Vance asked.

"We're looking for one," Gibbs said, pushing off the railing.

"You'll contact me when you do," Vance said. It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Of course, and we'll find one quicker without interruptions," Gibbs snapped and walked away, leaving Vance to chew on his pick.

Gibbs stormed down to Abby's and found Tony, McGee and Abby all standing around her computer.

"Looks like another piece of art for your wall," Tony said and Abby punched his arm.

"Tony. This is bad blood and I will not have bad blood in my lab, even as art," Abby scolded and Tony whimpered.

"What have you got?" Gibbs said, breaking up the little squabble.

"Well I ran the blood test of one of the victims and the blood came up negative for any sign of infection so I ran the other victims and it came up with something unusual," Abby explained while making wild hand gestures. Abby typed on the her key board and an image of a blood sample came up. "See these large discolourments here? Well it shows that this man was either fighting a cold or he was given a cure for an infection," Abby finished, smiling widely.

Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Good work Abbs," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs. Will they be OK?" Abby asked in a quiet voice. McGee and Tony looked away.

"I can't answer that Abby," Gibbs said. Abby looked sadly at Gibbs.

"I know you will figure it out. Your super Gibbs," Abby said. She gently wrapped her arms around Gibbs who gently patted her back. Abby pulled away and moved back to her computer.

"I'll see what else I can figure out," Abby said. Gibbs nodded.

"DiNozzo, your with me," Gibbs said, turning on his heel and walking out.

"Where we going boss?" Tony asked, hurrying after him.

"To the hospital," Gibbs said bluntly and Tony only just made it into the elevator door before the closed.

It had been a couple of hours and Keller was back. Ziva and Jenny had not moved much in those two hours. They looked up as he entered but did not move from their beds.

"Jenny, Ziva. I'm going to ask you a few questions so we can get some more background on this so we can treat it better," Keller said. Ziva ran a hand through her hair and breathed deeply.

"What do you want to know," Jenny said tiredly.

"How did you come in contact with the disease?" Keller asked, pulling a chair forward and sitting on it. He clicked his pen ready to make notes.

"We were thrown into it," Jenny said.

"It was in powder form?" Keller asked.

"yes," Jenny answered.

"Did you inhale it?" Keller asked, making notes.

"Yes, I believe we did. We brushed it straight off us but we must of inhaled," Jenny said, looking to Ziva. Her face expression had not changed.

"Did you purposely inhale?" Keller asked.

"Yes we purposely inhaled to make our week more interesting," Ziva snapped angrily, speaking for the first time. "What kind of stupid question is that?" and then she proceeded to ramble in Hebrew.

"I know it sounds a ridiculous question but it is standard procedure. I apologize," Keller said once Ziva stopped rambling.

"Now are you both feeling," Keller asked.

"Fabulous," Ziva said sarcastically. Keller reached forward to touch her forehead and Ziva reacted. She grabbed his arm, jumped up and twisted it around his back.

"Ziva, let him go," Jenny cried, jumping up and swaying. Ziva noticed this, dropped Keller arm and gently helped Jenny back onto the bed.

"I was afraid of this," Keller said.

"Afraid of what?" Jenny said, looking down as she tried to control her dizziness."The first symptoms of the infection has begun," Keller said gently. Ziva and Jenny looked up. Keller's pager went off and he looked at it.

"I'll be back in a moment," Keller said, leaving Jenny and Ziva sitting in silence on the same bed.

Keller walked out and found Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo waiting for them.

"How are they?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid the first stage of the infection has begun," Keller said sadly. Tony and Gibbs looked through the class to see Jenny and Ziva sitting still.

"How long until the next part kicks in?" Tony asked, eyes on Ziva.

"We can't be sure. Their bodies are different and will react differently," Keller said, glancing over his shoulder.

"You need to get those results. Fast," Gibbs said, glaring at Keller

"Can we see them?" Tony asked, finally taking his gaze off Ziva.

"For a moment," Keller said. Gibbs nodded and strode past. The door opened and Jenny and Ziva looked up to see them.

Gibbs strode over to them, and stood by the end of the bed.

"Have you found anything?" Ziva asked, looking up.

"We're working on it," Gibbs said. Tony noticed how Ziva's face showed no emotion and her eyes showed nothing. There was no sparkle in her eyes, none of the banter that occupied the bullpen in the morning. It was odd to see Ziva like this. Tony had never seen her sick before. He often wondered if any bug were stupid enough to attack Ziva.

Tony looked to Gibbs who looked worriedly back. Never had they seen Jenny or Ziva like this before.

_Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I wrote this late at night so it may not be my best work! Please tell me what you thought!!!_


	5. From bad to worse

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and welcome to chapter 5. I hope enjoy and thanks for all your reviews! Thank you so much for your support for supporting this story!_

**Chapter 5- from bad to worse **

Ziva's head was on fire. She had never felt so hot in her life. Not even when she was sent on a three month mission in the dessert. She had a screaming head ace and her head was pounding. Ziva looked pale and she was hot and cold. It was around 1:30 in the morning and Ziva was still awake. She was tossing and turning, whishing for it to stop.

Jenny was not much better. She felt pain all over her body and felt that if she moved she would vomit. She too was running hot and cold.

Keller was observing them from beyond the class, watching the two girls. There illness was getting worse and Keller was afraid that the next stage, the rash, would appear. He only hoped that they would find a cure soon and that things were looking better on Gibb's end.

Gibbs strode into the bull pen, coffee in hand, to already see that McGee and Tony were already there.

Gibbs stopped and looked at them both. They were huddled around McGee computer, talking quietly. Gibbs stopped in front of them and the finally looked up slowly.

"Did you stay all night?" Gibbs asked. McGee glanced at Tony and looked back to Gibbs.

"Well, not all night boss, but we did come in at 0630," McGee stuttered, sounding unsure.

"Good job," Gibbs finally said and sat down at his desk. "What have we got?"

"Abby's still going through the evidence and we found nothing new at the crime scene," McGee said, looking sadly at Gibbs.

"We think we need to interrogate one of the men, Marks, who was not killed during the gun fight. He seemed to be the leader of the little gang and should know if there is a cure," Tony said. Gibbs stood up and began to stride out.

"Good thinking, DiNozzo. But I already thought of it," Gibbs smirked and headed to the elevator.

"Huh," Tony said and McGee chuckled silently.

Gibbs headed down to autopsy to speak with Ducky. He walked in and found Ducky half way through a story.

"Yes, it was quite odd but he managed to dig the bullet out and was so angry that he tried to tackle the man," Ducky laughed, while tools clinked against the cold metal as he placed them down.

"That story again, Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he moved towards Ducky.

"It happens to be a crowd pleaser," Ducky said, smiling slightly.

"What have you found?" Gibbs asked, looking over the body as he moved to the other side of the bench.

"Nothing unusual I'm afraid," Ducky said, coming closer to the body. "I found no tissue scarring or anything. The only thing this man was guilty of was a unhealthy diet."

"Damn," Gibbs swore under his breath and headed back out.

Gibbs headed back up to the bull pen and saw Tony was now sitting at his own desk, looking older. He knew that rule twelve was going to be thrown out the window when Ziva got better. He always new that they had a special bond and was surprised that Tony hadn't perused it earlier. He knew that Ziva was special to him and he was taking it hard. He hadn't been his usual smart ass self.

"McGee, DiNozzo, hospital. Now," Gibbs said, striding through the bullpen, disposing of his empty coffee cup and heading straight to the elevator. McGee and Tony jumped up, grabbed their jackets and hurried after Gibbs.

Gibbs, McGee and Tony entered the hospital and went straight to isolation where Ziva and Jenny were being held. As they entered it a very haunted feeling. They headed to Keller and stopped when they reached him.

"How are they?" Gibbs asked quietly. Keller sighed and the three of the turned to the see through glass room. Jenny looked much paler and was leaning against her pillows, not moving. Ziva was pacing up and down, muttering angrily in Hebrew. They watched her pace up and back. Suddenly, Ziva picked up the near by chair and threw it angrily towards the ground. Keller jumped as did Tony and McGee.

Jenny flinched at the sound and the chair broke. Ziva screamed angrily and pushed her hair back from her face. She was extremely pale and had dark rings under her eyes. Her curls were a mess and no one had ever seen Ziva like this before.

"The fever has begun," Keller explained. "We can't tell how long it will take until the next stage of the infection will begin."

They looked to the girls. Gibbs was worried. He had never seen them act like this. Infact he had never seen either of them sick.

"We are about to run some more tests. Do you have anything?" Keller asked, turning to face Gibbs.

"There is a cure," Gibbs said.

"Do you know where?" Keller asked.

"No, but we no someone who does," Tony said. McGee nodded in agreement.

"Well I hope you get it soon. We are not sure what the symptoms will turn too," Keller said.

"Doctor," The nurse said, nudging Keller.

Everyone looked in time to see Jenny vomit over the side. She coughed and spluttered. Ziva moved over to Jenny and Keller hurried into the isolation room. Gibbs could only watch from the outside and do nothing to help. They watched as Keller attended to Jenny and the nurse begin to clean up. Gibbs, even from his sport outside isolation could see that there was blood mixed among the vomit.

Tony glanced at Ziva and saw her scratching her arm. A large red rash had appeared on Ziva's arm. It looked angry and red.

"O no. Either Ziva is trying a new look or she has the rash," Tony attempted to joke.

Keller helped Jenny back into bed and turned to Ziva. His gaze landed on her arm.

"Ziva, stop," Keller said sternly. Ziva stopped moving.

"You've developed the rash," Keller said Ziva froze and looked to her arms. Her arm was very red. Ziva dropped her hand and stood still.

"I'll get some cream to try stop the itching. Try not to scratch," Keller said. Ziva nodded and watched Keller head out of isolation. Ziva glanced to her left and saw Gibb, McGee and Tony there. Her gaze landed on Tony. Tony stared back. He had never seen her look like this.

Ziva smiled weakly and Tony smiled weakly back. He knew how she felt for he had been in the same situation when he contracted the plague.

"Come on we have work to do," Gibbs said quietly, tapping Tony gently on the shoulder. Tony turned to Gibbs face determined.

"We have an interrogation to attend to," Tony all but snarled and headed out. Gibbs smirked. Tony was hooked on Ziva. Gibbs looked back to Jenny and saw that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. Gibbs set his face hard. He would find that cure if it was the last thing he could do.

_Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to make it more dramatic in the next chapters. Tell me what you thought and if I need to change it. _


End file.
